Special tools are often used in mounting tubeless tires onto metal rims. Tires can be difficult to mount on rims because usually the inner diameter of the tire is greater than the outer diameter of the rim. Therefore, the tire must be deformed or deflected in order to fit the tire over the rim.
New types of tires have been developed and deployed in recent years including low profile and the so-called “run flat” tires. These new types of tires are becoming more and more common. They often have extremely rigid and stiff side walls which may be difficult to install onto tire rim, using traditional tools and methods.
In the past, most tire rims were made of steel and were fairly resistant or forgiving to tool marks being made on the steel rim as a tool was used to place the tire on the rim. However, many modern wheels are made of aluminum or of steel with a chrome or other decorative coating. In any event, these more modern wheels are likely to appear scuffed, scratched or even be bent when placed in contact with typical steel tools.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tool that can be used in assisting placing a tire on a rim in view of the new modern, low profile, run flat tires which may have extremely stiff and rigid side walls. Further, it is desired to provide a tool that reduces the likelihood of damaging the chrome, aluminum finish or other decorative finish on modern wheels.